


Promises

by Jeniouis



Series: Omegaverse It [11]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Gen, I Am No F. Scott Fitzgerald, Omega Gatsby, Omega Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes to stay with Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This little something is nothing amazing. I just wrote a Drabble because I knew I couldn't compare to Fitzgerald. Hopefully someone who can will take this idea and run.
> 
> Enjoy :) :D

"Hello there old sport."

That's the first words I've heard since entering this labyrinth further within the mansion. The Omega Quarters. A row of ten rooms lavish, gaudy, and a few romantic rooms. It was also the calmest voice. Certainly Daisy's voice was splendid but it hadn't been considerably calm. As charismatic and shrilling as I have always remembered my cousin's voice, it still held concern and worry as she pleaded with her husband to never lay a single hand on me. And in the end he agreed, if begrudgingly. My only dream was that he truly kept his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
